


Un seul soleil et cet amour d'avant la fin

by hazzunah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: #meursault, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mention de suicide, Premier amour, dernier amour, et sinon, il y a beaucoup de soleil, ils font beaucoup l'amour, le choc est surtout psychologique, le soleil fait perdre la tête, mais ce n'est pas clairement décrit, mais si vous êtes tristes abstenez-vous je pense, pardon pour les larmes, tout le monde le sait, vive call me by your name
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzunah/pseuds/hazzunah
Summary: C'est l'été, un été tentaculaire, brûlant.C'est l'été et Louis et Harry s'aiment, dans la tendresse et la violence de toutes les premières,et de toutes les dernières fois.





	Un seul soleil et cet amour d'avant la fin

**Author's Note:**

> OS inspiré de Call me by your name de André Aciman - et surtout du film de Luca Guadagnino - ainsi que du livre The Girls de Emma Cline. 
> 
> Je vous invite fortement à écouter la BO de CMBYN pendant votre lecture... Surtout Lady Lady Lady, Germination, È la Vita, Mistery Of Love et Vision of Gideon. :) 
> 
> Le titre est emprunté à un poème de Alain Duault, dans le recueil " Où vont nos nuits perdues ". (De même que pour les deux citations au début des parties I & 2). 
> 
> Bonne lecture ! <3

 

 

**PARTIE I**

 

 

**J’aime ton indécence et ton incandescence**

**quand le soir déshabille la lumière**

**pour mieux te revoir après l’oubli.**

 

 

 

 

Je suis ce garçon de l’été 1995.

 

Mon corps est encore dilué, mon corps hésite entre l’adolescence et les prémisses de l’âge adulte. 

 

J’ai 16 ans. 

 

J’évolue dans le monde avec la désobligeance teinté d’ennui de tous les garçons de mon âge. Je fais semblant que les filles m’intéressent, alors que ce n’est pas le cas. Je dis « branler » et « chatte » dans la même phrase, alors que je n’ai jamais fait l’amour. Je le dis avec un rire gras, carnassier. 

 

J’ai honte de moi parfois. Mais pas assez pour me foutre en l’air. 

 

Mes bras sont piqués de boutons de moustique, mes jambes sont trop longues, j’ignore encore le pouvoir d’attraction de mon regard et lorsque je tiens mon sexe entre mes doigts, j’éprouve un vague sentiment de malaise. 

 

Je suis ce garçon-là, quand tout commence. 

 

 

*

 

La chaleur est tentaculaire. Elle s’étale sur le drap de mon lit qui me colle le dos. Elle se glisse dans tous les recoins, ne laisse pas de trêve à l’ombre. 

 

J’ai un livre posé sur le front, en équilibre. Je respire l’odeur du papier granulé. Les lettres sont floues. Je les imagine s’imprimer sur ma peau transpirante et y rester pour toujours. 

 

J’ai les pieds posés sur le mur blanc. Je suis en débardeur et en short en jean, je viens juste de prendre ma douche — la troisième je crois, depuis le matin. Ma peau est toujours aussi moite de somnolence. 

 

Le silence a pris possession de la maison entière. C’est l’heure de la sieste. Pour mes grands-parents au moins. Ma mère, elle, s’est enfuie dans la décapotable de Karim, son nouveau petit-ami, dès treize heures. Je les ai entendu démarrer en riant, il y a eu le bruit des pneus sur le sable chaud de l’allée et puis le vrombissement de plus en plus éloigné du moteur. Le silence, ensuite, revenu. 

 

Je ne sais pas si j’aime Karim. Il est jeune. Il me parle avec des sourires de connivence, il est bronzé, ses bras sont musclés comme ceux de tous les hommes qui apprécient le sport et les femmes et il sait avoir l’air attirant en portant un bas de jogging. Lorsque ma mère me l’a présenté, la première fois, j’ai failli lui rire au nez tant leur différence d’âge m’a paru grotesque. Ma mère qui a des rides au coin des yeux, ma mère qui ne prend plus les transports en commun car elle a toujours peur d’être en retard, ma mère qui fait sans cesse des régimes pour retrouver sa taille de jeune fille et qui achète de la crème raffermissante. 

 

Mais ensuite, quand Karim est parti, ma mère m’a dit :

 

— On ne restera pas ensemble, je sais. Mais ça m’amuse pour le moment. 

 

Alors je n’ai rien dit depuis. Je fais comme si j’aimais bien Karim, avec la distance convenu d’un beau-fils agacé qu’on lui vole sa mère, et je fais aussi comme si je ne me touchais pas sous la douche en pensant à la couleur de sa peau, et aux muscles de ses cuisses. 

 

Je finis par repousser le livre. Il tombe au sol dans un bruit mat. Je le fixe un instant, hébété par la dureté de la chaleur, puis je me redresse. Je sors de ma chambre. Les couloirs sont silencieux, tous les volets ont été repoussés pour ne pas laisser entrer le soleil. 

 

Je me glisse jusqu’à la salle de bain, et je me déshabille à nouveau. J’accomplis ce geste dix fois par jour, je ne peux pas me passer de l’eau froide sur mes membres assoiffés. Sous la douche, je ferme les yeux et je pense à l’histoire que je lis, j’essaye d’en imaginer la fin, et ce à quoi je pense me déçoit. J’espère que l’auteur est plus surprenant que moi. 

 

Je me rhabille. Dehors, j’entend les éclats de voix d’un groupe d’adolescent. Il y a un bar juste en face de la maison de mes grands-parents, et la nuit la musique y résonne jusqu’à deux heures du matin. Je n’y vais jamais parce que j’estime que la solitude me va mieux, parce que je veux me donner l’air de n’avoir envie de rien, sûrement. 

 

Mais aujourd’hui je m’ennuie.  

 

Le soleil est plus dur encore à l’extérieur. Un vent léger et chaud soulève de la poussière qui se colle à ma peau déjà transpirante malgré la douche. Je fais le tour de la place, en trainant les pieds, les mains dans les poches de mon short en jean. 

 

Ce sont des jeunes de mon âge qui rigolent, tous installés à une table extérieure du bar. Ils vont et viennent à l’intérieur de l’établissement, disputent apparemment une partie de Flipper. Leur nonchalance me plaît. J’ai envie de m’approcher mais j’hésite quand même : la peur du rejet, la peur de ne pas réussir à entrer dans la circonférence du groupe. 

 

Une fille finit par me voir. Elle est assise sur les genoux d’un garçon au teint mat et sirote un sirop d’orgeat. La paille disparaît régulièrement entre ses lèvres, et elle me fixe avec un air amusé. Lorsqu’elle pose son verre sur la table et me fait signe d’approcher, j’hésite à peine. Mes épaules sont mordues de soleil.

 

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? T’es du coin ? 

 

Sa question fait se retourner ses amis, qui me fixent sans rien dire. Je n’ai pas le droit à l’erreur. J’émets un vague geste vers la maison de mes grands-parents. 

 

— Je suis en vacances, juste là. 

 

Elle me dit son prénom : Pauline. Son visage est banal. Elle a une dent légèrement de travers et sa frange brune lui tombe dans les yeux. 

Je m’installe avec eux. Ciaran, un blond aux yeux très clairs, me passe sa bière et j’en bois quelques gorgées pour lui faire plaisir, mais le goût me déplait. Je préfère les cocktails sucrés. Ils me posent des questions, s’intéressent un peu à moi pendant quelques minutes puis le sujet dévie et ils se mettent à débattre à propos d’un jeu vidéo que je ne connais pas. 

 

Je me relève. Personne ne me retient, à peine Pauline m’adresse t-elle un sourire. Je rentre dans le bar. Il fait frais, à l’intérieur. La climatisation souffle fort au plafond. Le patron est occupé à fixer un petit écran de télévision avec un habitué, ils commentent une course de chevaux. Je fais le tour des chaises et m’approche du Flipper. Un garçon est en train de jouer. Il me tourne le dos. J’attends derrière lui, sans oser le déranger. Il donne des coups de hanche à la machine, et jure lorsque sa bille de métal disparaît dans le trou. 

 

— Putain. 

 

Il se retourne un peu, tend la main vers un verre de Perrier posé sur une table, juste à coté. C’est là qu’il se rend compte de ma présence. 

 

Louis s’engouffre dans mon esprit, d’une façon violente et définitive, à partir de ce premier regard. 

 

Des yeux bleus cassés de blanc, une cigarette coincée derrière l’oreille, des cheveux bruns légèrement rasés sur les côtés, et une façon de sourire qui semblait me dire, dès le début, j’ai toutes les cartes en mains et toi tu souffriras. 

 

Je me laisse emprisonner par ce regard. 

 

Son poignet oscille, se casse légèrement à l’approche du verre. Lorsqu’il l’attrape, il est totalement retourné, le dos appuyé contre la machine et une jambe nonchalamment croisée au-dessus de l’autre. Il m’observe. 

 

— Harry, c’est ça ? 

 

Je ressens tout de façon décuplée, la sueur au creux des omoplates, la moiteur de mes mains, le souffle du climatiseur et le bruit criard de la télévision. 

 

Il n’attend pas ma réponse. Peut-être a t-il l’habitude d’essuyer des silences. 

 

— Je t’ai entendu parler avec les autres. 

 

Son regard coule lentement sur moi, du bas vers le haut. Je pense à Karim et à son corps d’homme séduisant. Je pense à mes jambes trop maigres et trop longues, à la façon dont je ne sais pas me tenir droit, à mes pieds toujours étrangement repliés sur le côté. Je pense à mes cheveux un peu trop longs, au chignon ridiculement petit dans lequel je les ai enfermé avant de sortir. Le visage de Louis reste impassible, pourtant. Je me lèche les lèvres, machinalement, et je hoche la tête. 

 

— Ouais, c’est ça. Harry. 

 

Il me fixe en silence, un petit sourire amusé sur le visage. J’ouvre la bouche, je dis :

 

— Quoi ?

 

Et il rigole :

 

— Je sais pas. Tu ne me demandes pas mon prénom ? 

— Ah, euh, pardon. C’est quoi ton-

— Louis. 

 

Il repose son verre sur la table. Le bruit est sec. Il m’adresse un nouveau sourire, ses yeux s’attardent sur ma bouche, je crois, et puis il se redresse correctement. J’entends la porte du bar s’ouvrir à nouveau derrière nous, le regard de Louis dévie et soudain Pauline passe entre nous. 

 

— Tu viens pas dehors Lou ? 

— Il fait un peu trop chaud. 

— On va à la plage alors, ça te dit ? 

 

Elle le tient par la taille. Louis ne la regarde pas, il continue de me fixer. Même quand il se penche pour l’embrasser, il ne me quitte pas des yeux. Je suis mal à l’aise. Je recule un peu. Pauline semble s’apercevoir que je suis toujours là et elle se détache de Louis pour me demander si je veux venir aussi. 

 

Je me souviens de ma voix qui dit non. Je me souviens d’une goutte de sueur le long de ma tempe, et du goût acide sur ma langue. 

Je me souviens des paupières légèrement plissées de Louis qui me répond :

 

— Une prochaine fois peut-être ? 

 

Et moi qui hausse les épaules avant de partir. 

 

 

*

 

Le soir, je lis Duras. C’est _L’amant_. Le drap du lit enroulé autour de mon corps, je m’imagine dans la garçonnière du Chinois, le corps tremblant, les bruits de la rue à deux pas. J’ai plus chaud encore qu’en plein jour. 

 

Je ne pense pas à Karim mais à Louis. Je n’ai pas tellement honte. Je connais si peu Louis, à ce moment. Je pense à lui comme à un inconnu aperçu une fois dans sa vie, un inconnu dont le visage disparaîtra derrière une série d’autres, très vite. 

 

Je suis ce garçon brûlé par le désir jamais assouvi, je suis ce garçon qui pose sa main sur son sexe, la fait glisser en gémissant, je suis ce garçon qui observe son propre dos creusé dans le reflet sombre du miroir et qui voudrait être quelqu’un d’autre, et en même temps ne jamais changer. 

 

*

 

Plusieurs fois, cette semaine-là, je croise Louis. Je n’arrive pas à savoir s’il était là avant, comme un élément du décor qui n’aurait jamais été placé sous une lumière adéquate, et qui maintenant  qu’il m’a été révélé ne peut plus disparaître. 

 

Louis est le premier garçon dont je tombe amoureux. 

 

À ce moment là, je ne pense même pas à l’amour. Je ne ressens qu’une attirance pleinement sexuelle, une envie de prendre son corps, de le jeter sur le mien et de m’enfoncer dans la chair de ses cuisses. Une envie dévorante, une envie adolescente, alimentée par le brûlure du soleil sur mon visage. 

 

Plus tard, bien sûr, le désir se changera en une tendresse insolente, l’impression absurde d’être au-dessus des lois, du monde, d’être intouchable. 

 

Je le croise incidemment. Il me fixe parfois, ou m’ignore. Son corps est toujours lacéré par la lumière. La chaleur est brute, et pourtant il ne sort pas sans sa veste en jean trop large. Ses cheveux sont moins longs que les miens. Il a une oreille percé. 

 

Je m’abreuve des détails insignifiants que j’aperçois de lui. Il est assis à la fontaine, sur la place. L’eau gicle sur la peau de son visage. Il est en train de sortir du Spar, un pack de bières à la main. Il marche dans la rue, le bras enroulé autour de la hanche de Pauline qui rit en lui racontant une histoire — lui ne semble pas écouter, ce jour-là il me voit et nos regards se croisent et semblent ne plus pouvoir se décrocher jusqu’à ce que je les dépasse, alors je ne sais pas s’il se retourne. Il est toujours le même, sourire indolent, mâchoire coupante, la tête légèrement inclinée, ses jambes sont moulées dans un jean noir, déchiré au genou, il fume, ses gestes sont secs et cassants, et pourtant, tous ses regards glissent sur moi avec douceur. 

 

 

*

 

Je suis en vélo. La route semble osciller sous la chaleur, mes pneus fument quand je freine. Les arbres qui bordent le chemin dessinent des tâches d’ombre sur mes bras. 

 

Je plisse les yeux en voyant une silhouette sur le bas-côté. Un auto-stoppeur je crois. Plus je m’approche et plus je devine, pourtant : c’est Louis. Je reconnais sa silhouette, la rondeur de ses cuisses et sa façon de marcher. Il ne porte pas sa veste en jean, il est en t-shirt blanc. 

 

Je ralentis en arrivant à sa hauteur. J’ai le coeur qui bat un peu et mes paumes sont moites. Quand je m’arrête, je les essuie rapidement sur le tissu de mon haut. 

 

— Tu vas où ?

 

Louis penche la tête. Je crois que c’est un tic. Je ne sais pas. Je n’ai jamais su, à vrai dire. Dans tous les cas, j’aime la façon dont cette position dévoile le côté gauche de sa mâchoire. Il me sourit :

 

— Au village, pourquoi ? 

 

Ma question était peut-être un peu bête. Je me rends compte à ce moment qu’il est plus petit que moi. Assis sur la selle de mon vélo, je le domine d’une tête. Pourtant, il est plus vieux. De trois ans, je l’apprendrais plus tard. Cette différence d’âge me paraîtra pour toujours indépassable, et lui donnera tous les droits sur moi. Dès le début, je l’avais décidé. 

 

— Tu veux que je te ramène ? 

— À vélo ? 

 

Il affiche clairement un sourire ironique. Je fais la moue. 

 

— J’ai un porte-bagage. 

— Je vais avoir mal au cul. 

— Comme tu veux. 

 

Je pose un pied sur ma pédale, prêt à repartir. Il soupire. 

 

— C’est bon. 

 

Il grimpe derrière moi. 

 

— Tu vas tomber si tu ne te tiens pas, je dis. 

 

Il ne rit pas. Ses doigts s’accrochent juste à mon t-shirt. Je sens leur chaleur sur ma peau nue, juste sous le tissu. Je prends une petite inspiration, les yeux à moitié clos, et puis je démarre. 

 

On roule en silence. Je suis concentré, un peu déséquilibré par le poids de Louis. Mes mollets me tirent mais je ne dis rien. Il finit par me lâcher d’une main, mais l’autre s’enroule un peu plus autour de ma taille. 

 

C’est lui qui crève le silence :

 

— T’es là en vacances, alors ? 

— Ouais. 

 

J’espère qu’il n’entend pas que je suis un peu essoufflé. Si c’est le cas, il ne commente pas. 

 

— Pour combien de temps ? 

— Tout l’été. Et toi ? 

— Je vis ici. 

 

Ça me surprend. Je ne l’ai jamais vu avant, j’en suis sûr. Pourtant je viens tous les étés. 

Il doit sentir mon trouble parce qu’il ajoute :

 

— Ça fait quelques mois que j’ai déménagé. 

— Oh, cool. 

 

Il ne répond pas. Je me concentre sur la façon dont sa main transpire sur mon ventre. Et puis je lâche, innocemment : 

 

— Pauline aussi habite ici ? 

— Nan. 

 

Il n’ajoute rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais sa réponse me satisfait. J’éprouve la joie cruelle de savoir qu’ils devront se séparer, à la fin de l’été. Que ça n’aura été qu’un amour de vacances. 

 

Je ne sais pas encore que c’est moi qui vivra la brûlure des adieux. 

 

— Arrête toi. 

— Hein ? 

 

Louis pose ses pieds par terre pour faire freiner le vélo. J’entends les semelles de ses chaussures frotter le béton. Je m’arrête. 

 

— Pourquoi ? 

 

Il descend du vélo. Je le regarde se mettre à courir, disparaître entre les arbres. Je ne comprends rien, jusqu’à ce qu’il gueule :

 

— Je vais pisser. 

 

Je l’attends. Lorsqu’il revient, je grogne :

 

— Tu pouvais pas attendre un peu ? On a failli se casser la gueule. 

— J’avais très envie. Tu me laisses pédaler ? 

— Non. 

— Pourquoi ? 

— Parce que c’est mon vélo ? 

— Et alors ? Je sais en faire. 

 

Je cède. Il baisse la selle pour qu’elle soit à sa hauteur et puis je m’assois sur le garde-boue. Les os de mes fesses me font mal. Je m’agrippe à ses hanches, sans lui avouer que j’ai un peu peur. Mais Louis ne roule pas plus vite que moi. J’ai la vague impression qu’il n’est pas très pressé de rentrer. Il siffle en pédalant et j’ai envie de poser mon front sur son dos, de sentir ses muscles se contracter sous l’effort. 

 

Quand on arrive au village, je me recule un peu. On dévale la rue principale et on s’arrête sur la place du village. Il n’y a personne à part une mamie qui marche doucement vers le bureau de poste. Louis descend du vélo, je le reprends. 

 

— C’est sympa de m’avoir conduit, il dit. 

 

Je hoche la tête. On se fixe en silence. Je suis mal à l’aise mais pas lui, il me regarde avec intensité, sans se cacher. Finalement il me propose de boire un verre. Je le suis. 

 

On rentre dans le bar. Louis choisit une table reculée, derrière le Flipper. Il commande un Perrier citron et je prends une limonade. Le silence ne creuse rien entre nous, j’ai l’impression qu’il nous rapproche. 

 

— Ils sont où les autres ?, je demande. 

— Les autres ? 

 

Les yeux de Louis sont vagues. C’est quelque chose que je remarquerai souvent ensuite, les yeux vagues de Louis. Perdus dans des univers où je ne suis pas, dévalant des mondes invisibles pour moi. 

 

— Oui, les autres. Ciaran, Pauline…

— À la plage. 

— Pourquoi t’y vas pas ? 

— Et toi ? 

 

J’esquisse un sourire. Louis me le renvoie, soudain complice. Il enroule ses doigts autour de son Perrier et en boit une gorgée. Une goutte d’eau lui reste au coin des lèvres et roule jusque dans son cou. Il ne l’essuie pas, et je la vois disparaître dans l’encolure de son t-shirt. Il faut que je parle. De quelque chose. 

 

— Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? 

— Rien. Je m’ennuie. 

 

Ça me fait rire, un peu. 

 

— Tu bosses pas ? 

 

Il hausse les épaules. 

 

— Pas pour le moment. T’es à la fac toi ? 

 

Pendant un court instant, j’hésite à lui mentir. Me donner deux ans de plus et ne pas apparaître comme un gamin. Mais je me dégonfle. 

 

— Non. Au lycée. 

— Ah ouais ? 

 

Il fait glisser son doigt sur le contour du verre, sans me regarder. J’ai l’impression que la discussion l’ennuie vaguement, qu’il a envie de me dire autre chose, de faire autre chose. Je ne reconnais pas encore la lascivité dans ses épaules, la façon de laisser traîner les mots sur la langue, les yeux qui me brûlent en me regardant un peu trop longtemps. Il se renverse sur sa chaise. Ses bras nus sont plus blancs que son visage. 

 

— Tu t’emmerdes toi aussi, hein ? 

 

La question me surprend. Ses yeux sont si bleus. Sa voix est si nette. Je rêve un jour de pouvoir avoir l’air aussi détendu et sûr de moi. 

 

— Un peu. Là non. 

 

Il détourne la tête, sourit légèrement. Son regard se perd au dehors. 

 

— C’est comment, chez toi ?, il demande. 

— C’est pas chez moi. C’est chez mes grands-parents. 

— Tu me fais visiter ? 

— Si tu veux. 

 

Je ne réfléchis pas vraiment. Quand Louis se relève et que son bras me frôle en quittant le bar, je n’y vois aucun signe avant-coureur. 

 

 

*

 

 

Il s’en fout de la maison. Ses yeux glissent partout et ne se fixent nulle part. Mes grands-parents font la sieste et ma mère a encore disparu, si bien que je lui fais faire le tour des pièces du bas sans rencontrer personne. 

 

Il regarde un moment les photos de famille au-dessus du bureau de mon papy, sourit en me voyant en couche, chancelant sur la plage. Puis il se retourne et demande :

 

— Et ta chambre ? 

 

C’est là que je commence à comprendre, je crois. Le mouvement tendu de ses épaules, ses yeux légèrement plus sombres, la nonchalance de son corps. 

Le désir. 

 

On monte les escaliers. Mon ventre est tordu par quelque chose d’inconnu. On joue la comédie. Je baisse le ton quand on passe devant la chambre de mes grands-parents, ils ronflent, terrassés par la chaleur. Louis me pousse un peu, sa main posée dans le bas de mon dos. On rentre dans ma chambre. 

 

J’ai baissé le volet avant de venir et le rideau vole un peu à l’intérieur de la pièce, à cause d’une légère brise chaude venue de l’extérieur. 

 

Le parquet craque sous le poids de nos corps. Louis jette un regard rapide sur ce qui l’entoure, la bibliothèque, le lit aux draps blancs, les vêtements dans un coin, le livre abandonné sur ma table de chevet, _L’Amant_ , s’il s’approchait et le retournait il lirait les corps retournés par l’amour et les larmes du Chinois sur les cuisses de la jeune fille, mais il ne le fait pas, c’est vers moi qu’il se retourne. 

 

Il s’approche et m’embrasse. 

 

C’est aussi simple que ça. 

 

Tout est simple avec Louis, même la mort, je l’apprendrais ensuite. 

 

Sa langue est chaude contre la mienne, je sens la dureté de son corps, ses mains passent sous le tissu de mon t-shirt et le soulève un peu, nos dents tapent les unes contre les autres, sa salive a un goût qui me donne une érection et quand ses hanches se pressent aux miennes je sens que lui aussi. Mes mains tremblent tellement qu’il se recule un peu, sa bouche est rose et ses joues aussi, j’ai envie de repousser les mèches de ses cheveux qui collent à son front humide mais je ne le fais pas, j’ai envie de lui dire que je lui trouve un charme terriblement érotique mais je ne le dis pas non plus — pas encore. J’ai encore un peu honte d’être moi, d’avoir ce corps terriblement juvénile. 

 

— On peut baiser ?

 

La question sonne creux et m’excite à la fois. Alors je hoche la tête. Je déteste ce mot, mais c’est le mot qu’utilisent les garçons du lycée pour faire comme si le sexe n’avait aucune importance. Et ça n’a sûrement pas d’importance pour Louis, qui a une copine, c’est ce que je me dis. 

 

— Et Pauline ? 

 

Louis a déjà les mains sur le bas de mon t-shirt, il relève les yeux, ce sont eux qui sourient. 

 

— Quoi ? Tu veux qu’elle baise avec nous ? 

— Non, je bafouille, non, mais je veux dire… Tu vas la tromper si on fait ça. 

— Pauline n’est pas ma copine. 

— Ah. 

 

Ça me paraît simple alors. Et puis de toute façon, j’ai envie qu’il soit à moi alors je ne dis rien. Je le laisse me déshabiller. Dans la lumière de l’après-midi, mon corps me fait horreur. Louis m’allonge sur le lit, je suis nu et lui porte encore ses vêtements, il m’observe, je ne sais pas s’il me trouve beau, il ne dit rien cette fois là, rien, mais je ne me sens pas mal à l’aise parce qu’il prend mon sexe entre ses mains et le caresse. La pression de ses doigts est ferme, je me laisse aller, mes jambes s’écartent d’elle même et je gémis sans le vouloir. J’ai peur de venir trop vite, c’est la première fois qu’un garçon me touche. Heureusement il retire vite sa main et se redresse un peu. Il enlève son t-shirt. Puis son pantalon. Il me laisse mettre la main dans son caleçon avec un soupir de plaisir. Son sexe dans ma paume me paraît lourd et doux, si semblable et si différent du mien. Tout son corps est brun de soleil, et pourtant son aine est plus blanche, la peau veinée de blanc. On se touche tous les deux, ses mouvements sont secs et tendres à la fois, ma main sur lui glisse et mes ongles raclent sa peau sans le vouloir, il tressaille et gémit de plaisir. Il ne me dit rien, aucun mot, mais ses yeux ne se ferment jamais et ses yeux sont fixés sur moi, ses yeux sont des abîmes et j’y plonge à corps perdu. 

 

Je jouis en premier mais il vient juste après. Mon lit est tâché. Nos respirations sont sifflantes dans l’air brûlant. J’ai envie de le tenir contre moi, d’embrasser son épaule, de poser ma langue sur chacun de ses tatouages mais il s’éloigne ostensiblement et remet vite son t-shirt et son caleçon. Je me sens con encore nu alors je me rhabille à mon tour.

 

On descend dans la cuisine, ensuite. Louis se fait une tartine de pain-beurre-chocolat, et il me laisse l’embrasser. Ça nous fait rire, ce goût d’enfance et de sexe réuni. Il me touche un peu par dessus le tissu de mon jogging, j’ai l’impression d’être insatiable, la fièvre n’est pas retombée. La porte de l’entrée claque et Louis recule sa main, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. 

 

Ma mère entre dans la pièce avec Karim et elle fronce les sourcils en nous voyant tous les deux, moi le corps bizarrement replié derrière le mini-bar. 

 

— Oh, Harry. Et, euh, bonjour…

— Louis. 

 

Louis lui tend sa main droite. Celle qui vient de caresser mon sexe. Ma mère l’a prend et lui sourit. Plus tard elle me dira : « Il a l’air très gentil ton ami. » 

 

On remonte dans ma chambre, avec les restes du goûter. Louis m’allonge à nouveau sur le lit, il baisse mon jogging et me prend dans sa bouche. Sa langue sur ma peau brûlante me rend fou, je jouis, mon poing collé à ma bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit. Ça le fait rire. 

 

 

*

 

Quand il repart ma chambre sent le sexe et mon drap sa peau nue. Je reste longtemps allongé, le nez dans l’oreiller, à inhaler les effluves de son shampoing. L’été entier aura cette odeur. Humide et chaude, sucrée et salée à la fois. 

 

La suite n’en aura pas. 

 

 

*

 

 

Il m’invite à une soirée. C’est sur la plage, avec tous les autres. 

Il fait nuit, la mer est un fond sonore, les bouteilles circulent entre nous, l’herbe, toutes les salives semblent vouloir se mélanger. 

 

J’arrive avec une chemise à fleurs, légèrement déboutonnée sur le haut de mon torse, dévoilant la chaîne en or de mon baptême. Mon jean me fait transpirer, mais je m’en fous. Je cherche Louis des yeux et je finis par le trouver, assis parmi les autres devant le feu. 

 

Il y a beaucoup de gens que je ne connais pas. Tout le monde à l’air un peu plus âgé, le corps délié, les mouvements sont libres, les filles ont la poitrine nue et boivent au goulot de la bière. Pauline est collée à Louis, la main posée sur sa cuisse. Je m’approche. Je ne suis pas jaloux mais je ne sais pas comment réagir. Il a dit qu’elle n’était pas sa copine et moi je ne sais pas ce que je suis pour lui. La musique est plus forte autour du feu. Des couples dansent en riant, deux filles s’embrassent dans un coin, personne n’y fait attention. C’est la première fois que je vois ça, au lycée les filles qui s’embrassent, personne n’en a vu, sinon dans les pornos. 

 

Je ne m’en rends pas compte tout de suite mais tout le monde plane un peu. Même Louis a les yeux troubles et le rire de Pauline est trop haut. Quand il me voit arriver il se détache d’elle et me sourit. Pauline me regarde, et je comprends soudain qu’elle sait. Louis m’embrasse, devant tout le monde. Et devant personne à la fois. Parce que personne ne nous dévisage. Sa langue a un goût d’alcool dans ma bouche, ses mains s’enroulent dans les boucles de mes cheveux. Je souris contre ses lèvres, et je le tiens par les hanches. 

 

— On va danser ? 

 

Je dis oui. 

 

On danse. Pauline nous suit. Je suis trop euphorique au début pour me rendre compte qu’elle reste collée à Louis. Mais quand il se retourne d’un seul coup et l’embrasse aussi j’ai un vertige. Il sourit, ses yeux à la lumière des flammes sont brûlants. J’arrête de danser et je quitte le cercle. J’ai trop mal au coeur. Je vais m’asseoir près du feu. Un gars joue de la guitare, un joint coincé entre les lèvres. Il me sourit. 

 

— T’es nouveau toi ? 

 

Je hoche la tête. J’ai pas envie de parler. La musique est devenu lente et Louis danse un slow avec Pauline. Ils s’embrassent encore. Le gars a la guitare me met un coup de coude. 

 

— Qu’est-ce que t’as ? 

 

Il me passe son joint et je le prends. L’herbe est grasse, je déteste l’odeur mais je m’imagine que je serai mieux après ça. Je regarde enfin le mec à côté de moi, et je dis :

 

— Est-ce que Louis a l’habitude de coucher avec tout le monde ? 

 

Il se met à rire. Ses yeux sont flous mais il a l’air lucide alors je l’écoute :

 

— Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne le ferait pas ? Je crois que Louis est plutôt de type sans attaches. Ce délire là. 

 

Je me mords la lèvre. C’est vrai. Je ne suis pas le copain de Louis. On a juste baisé. Rien d’autre. C’est ce qu’il a dit, mot pour mot. Et il ne m’a pas ignoré, tout à l’heure. Il m’a embrassé devant tout le monde. Pourquoi ça ne me suffit pas ? 

 

Je me relève et vais chercher de la pizza, posé sur une table de pique-nique. Je croise Ciaran et on discute un peu, il a moins bu que les autres et il me propose de venir à la plage avec eux demain. J’accepte sans vraiment réfléchir. Je vais m’asseoir dans le sable, un peu à l’écart avec ma pizza. Je me sens minable malgré tout. 

 

Je n’ai pas envie de partager Louis, avec quiconque. 

 

Il me rejoint au bout d’une demi-heure, je pense. Les vagues montent de plus en plus et arrivent parfois jusqu’à mes pieds nus. Lorsqu’il se laisse tomber près de moi, son odeur m’enveloppe comme un voile et je tourne la tête pour regarder ses yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il a pris mais ses paupières sont explosées. Noires. 

 

— Pourquoi t’es tout seul, il dit. 

— J’sais pas. 

 

Il se met sur le côté, pose à moitié sa tête contre ma cuisse. Je le laisse faire, perdu. 

 

— Ça te plaît pas, hein. 

 

Je ne pensais pas qu’il en parlerait aussi vite. J’ignore encore que Louis est comme ça, qu’il dit les choses avec l’aplomb d’un enfant. Facilement. Je tends les doigts et caresse sa peau, lentement. Il sourit. 

 

— Non, je souffle. 

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? 

— Comment ça ? 

 

Il se met sur le dos. Sa nuque écrase ma cuisse et il me regarde fixement. Sa bouche parfaitement découpée dans l’obscurité, ses pupilles brillantes. 

 

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux de moi. 

 

Je détourne le regard. Les vagues s’écrasent à quelques pas de nous. Qu’est-ce que tu veux de moi. La question me hantera toujours, tout le temps. Je ne saurai jamais y répondre. 

 

— Aucune idée. 

— T’aimes pas que j’embrasse Pauline ? 

 

Il a l’air d’un enfant soudain. J’ai envie de lui dire que non, j’aime pas. Mais j’en suis incapable. Je pressens qu’il me laisserait tomber, si je disais ça. Que je deviendrais un poids capable d’entraver sa liberté. Je ne veux pas être ça. 

 

— J’aurai juste voulu savoir que ça allait se passer comme ça. Je me suis senti con là. 

 

Il tend la main et la passe derrière mon cou, pour caresser mes cheveux sous ma nuque. 

 

— Ça se passe comme ça alors. 

— D’accord. 

— Tu peux embrasser qui tu veux toi aussi. 

— Pas envie. 

 

Il me fixe étrangement, comme s’il trouvait cette idée bizarre. Moi aussi je la trouve bizarre, d’un coup. Pourquoi me contenter de Louis, puisqu’il me laisse la liberté de tout tenter ? 

 

— Pas ce soir, je rectifie donc. 

 

Il hoche la tête, ferme un instant les paupières, et puis souffle :

 

— J’étais sûr que tu serais comme ça…

 

Je ne lui demande pas de continuer sa phrase. Je n’ai pas envie de savoir comment je suis. Parce que je suppose qu’il dirait : affreusement banal. 

 

 

*

 

Je crois que je lui en ai voulu, d’abord. Pendant la première semaine de notre relation, de ce qu’elle a signifié. Je détournais les yeux lorsqu’il se penchait pour poser sa bouche sur celle de Pauline, alors qu’elle disait nous trouver adorables lorsque l’on s’embrassait. Je lui en voulais à elle aussi, d’accepter avec tant de facilité de partager Louis.

 

Louis ne disait rien. Je crois qu’il avait compris qu’il me fallait un temps pour accepter ce qu’il voulait. Je crois qu’il savait aussi pertinemment qu’il l’obtiendrait, que je ne serais jamais assez courageux pour disparaître entièrement, pour l’abandonner.

 

Il avait raison, bien sûr. Je ne l’ai jamais fait. Je me suis tu, j’ai ravalé ma rancoeur. J’ai touché son corps qui portait encore le parfum de Pauline, j’ai détourné les yeux lorsqu’elle arrivait sur la plage, le soir, vêtue d’un de ses pulls que j’avais moi-même emprunté la veille. La colère ne s’est jamais évanouie, même après le départ de Pauline quelques jours plus tard j’ai continué à avoir peur des autres.

 

Vaguement, pourtant, je pressentais que notre relation était différente. Louis ne me regardait pas comme il regardait Pauline, ou les autres. Louis ne leur tenait jamais la main, pourtant il le faisait avec moi. Pauline se plaignait sans arrêt qu’il l’abandonnait après l’amour, qu’il ne voulait jamais rester dormir. Et je savais que c’était pour venir me retrouver au lit. J’étais le seul à pouvoir contempler son visage au petit matin. J’étais le seul qu’il ne fuyait pas, au creux de la nuit. C’est avec moi qu’il passait le plus clair de son temps. C’est avec moi qu’il faisait autre chose que l’amour. Il ne partageait rien d’autre avec Pauline que des baisers et des orgasmes : j’avais cela et tout le reste, ses rires lors de nos après-midi à vélo, sa voix lorsqu’il me lisait un livre, nu sur mon lit, sa main plongée dans le pot de pop-corn, au cinéma, ses jambes sur les miennes lorsqu’on regardait un film dans le canapé de mes grands-parents, tous ces moments que je n’aurai raconté à personne et qui pourtant me confortait dans l’idée que je comptais différemment à ses yeux. Que peut-être, j’étais la personne qu’il aimait. 

 

Autant que moi je l’aimais. 

 

 

*

 

Il fait encore chaud, malgré l’heure tardive. 

 

Je sors de la douche. Le couloir est silencieux, le bois sent bon la cire d’abeille que ma grand-mère applique partout. Je m’apprête à retourner dans ma chambre où Louis m’attend, plongé dans la lecture de Tintin chez les Aztèques lorsque ma mère sort du bureau. Elle me fixe un moment, et je me rends compte qu’il y a une éternité que je ne lui ai pas parlé. Elle avec Karim et moi avec Louis, nous avons séparé nos existences en deux chemins distincts. Je la trouve bronzé et détendue. Je me demande vaguement si elle sent que j’ai changé moi aussi, que quelque chose a modifié mon corps. Je me demande si elle voit le suçon que Louis a creusé juste sur le coin de ma hanche, il y a une heure à peine, après m’avoir sucé jusqu’à ce que je crie son prénom. Je me demande si elle nous a entendu. L’idée ne me fait même pas rougir. Je m’en fous. Louis m’a ôté tout complexe, avec sa façon d’aimer et de se foutre de tout, du monde et des gens, des convenances et des règles bien établies. 

 

Ma mère s’avance vers moi, elle a un air que je ne lui connais pas, j’ai l’impression qu’elle ne sait plus comment s’adresser à moi : 

 

— Ça va ?

— Oui, et toi ? 

 

Ma voix sonne faux dans le silence. On se fixe un instant et elle hoche la tête. 

 

— Ça va oui. Tu… Tu es avec Louis ? 

— Hm. 

— Il reste manger ? 

— Non, il ne veut pas. Il mange avec son père. 

— Ah, oui, bien sûr. 

 

Je fronce un peu les sourcils. 

 

— Il y a un problème ? 

— Non. Non. Je… Je suis contente que tu t’entendes bien avec Louis. 

 

Je souris. 

 

— Moi aussi, je suis content. 

 

Elle me rend mon sourire, et puis pose doucement sa main sur mon épaule avant de descendre l’escalier. Je retourne dans ma chambre, légèrement perturbé. 

 

Louis relève la tête. 

 

— Tu parlais avec qui ? 

— Ma mère. 

— Ah d’accord. 

 

Il se replonge dans sa lecture mais relève la tête quelques secondes après. 

 

— Au fait Harry… Pauline va rentrer chez elle demain. 

— Ah oui ? 

 

J’essaye de ne pas paraître trop enjoué, mais je suis certain que le ton de ma voix me trahie. Pourtant j’aime beaucoup Pauline. On s’entend bien tous les deux. C’est juste ce qu’elle partage avec Louis qui me déplait. 

 

— Hm… Du coup, je vais la retrouver ce soir. Ça te dérange pas ? 

 

Je dis non. Je ne peux rien dire d’autre de toute façon.

 

 

*

 

 

Cette nuit là, seul, je pense à Louis dans les bras de Pauline. J’y pense comme à quelque chose de très éloigné, d’inexistant. Il me paraît improbable que le Louis que je connais, celui qui penche son visage sur mon sexe, celui qui glisse ses mains dans mes cheveux et me dis « prends-moi dans ta bouche » sans retenue, les yeux dans les yeux, celui dont le corps semble fait pour épouser le mien, celui-là, soit avec une autre, une femme. 

 

J’essaye d’imaginer ses mains sur la rondeur des seins de Pauline — je les ai déjà vu, ses seins, minces, ornés deux tétons roses, et je n’ai pas réussi à comprendre comment lui pouvait les désirer — j’essaye d’imaginer ses doigts glissant le long de ses cuisses, des cuisses de filles, douces et menues, se perdre dans la douceur sûrement familière de son intimité, embrasser sa bouche, cette bouche sur laquelle elle étale du Labello, après la plage, cette bouche qui ne cesse de rire, contrairement à la mienne qui ne sait que s’effacer. 

 

Pendant un moment, je me dis qu’il pourrait s’enfuir. Partir avec elle, m’abandonner. Mais c’est idiot : nos derniers instants n’ont pas eu lieu, je sais qu’il y aurait eu des mots, des mots disant le départ. 

 

Je m’endors, il est quatre heures du matin. 

 

 

*

 

 

Louis me revient dans la matinée. Il dit que Pauline est partie, par le premier train. Elle a traîné sa valise sur le quai de la gare, et peut-être se sont ils embrassés, là, au milieu des passants. Peut-être que leurs mains ont mis du temps avant de se détacher. Peut-être qu’elle l’a regardé longtemps par la vitre de son wagon. Peut-être que Louis lui a sourit, et lui a dit « À bientôt, c’est promis. » 

 

Mais je ne crois pas. 

 

Louis n’est même pas triste. 

 

C’est autre chose. 

 

Je n’arrive pas encore à mettre le doigt dessus, mais plus tard je saurais : préoccupation. Angoisse. 

 

Louis sait dissimuler les choses, pour le moment. Il me sourit, m’enlace un instant. Nos odeurs se mélangent, c’est éphémère et bon. J’aime le goût de sa bouche sur la mienne.

On descend dans la cuisine. Ma grand-mère est là, elle sourit à Louis, lui demande ce qu’il veut manger. Elle nous fait une omelette. L’odeur me donne faim et mon ventre gargouille. Louis parle de tout et de rien. 

Ma grand-mère lui parle de Pauline, incidemment. Je crois qu’elle a du les voir s’embrasser un jour, au café, parce qu’elle parle d’elle comme s’il s’agissait de sa copine. 

Ça me rend un peu triste mais je ne dis rien. J’écoute Louis répondre à ses questions avec détachement. Il dit : 

 

— Oui, elle est partie aujourd’hui. Elle habite à Paris je crois. Non, je ne la reverrais sans doute jamais, mais vous savez ce n’est pas grave. Nous n’étions pas amoureux l’un de l’autre, si c’est que vous pensez. 

 

Ma grand-mère raconte qu’elle a rencontré mon papy en vacances, que ce sont des choses qui arrivent, que le soleil ça rend fou d’amour, souvent. Elle se tourne vers moi, elle rit :

 

— Harry, peut-être que ce sera toi bientôt. 

 

Louis me jette un coup d’oeil amusé. Son genou nu frôle le mien sous la table. 

 

 

*

 

Dans ma chambre, il me plaque contre le mur. Ses hanches font reculer les miennes. J’aime la promiscuité de nos corps, j’aime l’odeur de sa sueur et de sa peau mêlé. Il souffle à mon oreille. 

 

— Harry, Harry, est-ce que tu es fou d’amour pour moi ? 

 

Je cligne des paupières. L’air est saturé au-dessus de nous, j’entends la musique vague de la radio de mon papy, dans son bureau. Une musique italienne aux paroles mièvres. 

 

— Ça te plairait que je le sois ? 

 

Il recule un peu. Son pouce passe sur ma bouche, il fait souvent ça, me toucher les lèvres avant de les embrasser. 

 

— Je crois que c’est le cas. 

— Et toi, tu l’es ? 

 

Il sourit. Ses yeux me font penser à ceux d’un serpent. 

 

— Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? 

 

Je ne réponds pas. 

 

Il me renverse sur le lit, me déshabille. Ses gestes sont déjà habitués. Mon corps n’a plus honte. Je lui livre ma peau en plein jour, je crois que j’aime voir ses mains glisser le long de mes cuisses de mon ventre, de mes côtes. 

Sa langue laisse des traînées de salive autour de tous mes grains de beauté. C’est peut-être dégoûtant dis comme ça, mais moi je crois que la poésie s’écrit de cette manière là. La bouche de Louis est un poème qui dissémine des vers tout au long de ma peau. 

On se touche longtemps. Ça n’a rien de doux, c’est animal. On se mord, on grogne un peu, ses doigts me griffent parfois. Il emprisonne mes hanches entre ses cuisses, c’est un jeu où le plus fort aura le dessus. Je tire sur les mèches de ses cheveux, sa lèvre inférieure disparaît entre ses dents. Il y a de la fièvre dans tous ses mouvements, ça déborde de ses yeux. 

 

Le jeu s’arrête quand mon sexe frotte contre l’arrière de ses fesses, nous arrachant un gémissement plus fort à tous les deux, que mes mains lâchent ses cuisses, qu’il me fixe soudain, les pupilles noires. 

 

Il se passe une seconde peut-être, étirée, lente, pendant laquelle nous nous fixons en silence, incapable de décider ce que nous voulons. 

Puis Louis parle. Sa voix est douce. Rien à voir avec la force écrasante de nos caresses. 

 

— Tu veux ? 

 

Oui. Je veux. À cet instant je sais que je veux. Je veux que ma première fois soit avec lui. Je veux que ce soit dans ce lit, alors que nos peaux sont collantes de nos sueurs mélangées. Je ne dis rien mais il sait. 

 

Il me lâche, descend du lit. Il sort une petite bouteille de la poche de sa veste en jean, revient vers moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

 

— Tu l’as déjà fait ? 

 

Il hausse les épaules. 

 

— T’es mon premier. Mec, je veux dire. 

 

Ça me réchauffe le ventre. Je me redresse, m’appuie sur mes coudes. 

 

— Vraiment ? 

— Oui, si je te le dis. 

— Je pensais pas…

 

Je revois son assurance, dès le tout premier jour. La façon dont il m’a conduit dans ma chambre, la façon dont il m’a voulu, pleinement, brutalement, entièrement. 

Il cligne des paupières, ses lèvres se fendent en un sourire. Il tend sa main vers mon ventre, sa paume y glisse avec lenteur. Descend. Ses doigts s’enroulent autour de mon sexe. J’entrouvre la bouche, prend une légère inspiration. 

 

— Est-ce que c’est mieux ?, je souffle. 

 

Sa main bouge lentement. Ses paupières presque closes. Il penche la tête. 

 

— Quoi ? 

— Qu’avec les autres ? Les filles ? Je suis mieux ? 

 

Il s’avance vers moi. Sa main me lâche. Mes bras tremblent un peu. Il m’embrasse avec une lenteur insupportable, me mordille la bouche. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux. 

 

— Harry…

 

Sa bouche dévie. Il lèche la peau derrière mon oreille. Je tombe sur le matelas. Ma respiration est décuplée dans le silence. Je n’entends que sa voix lente et cassée :

 

— Harry, c’est moi que tu rends fou je crois… 

 

C’est la première fois qu’il avoue une forme de faiblesse. Je resserre mes doigts autour de son bras. Les mots se mélangent au battement sourd du sang dans mes veines. 

 

— Je suis fou de ton corps et de tous tes regards, je suis fou de la façon dont tu m’aimes, je suis fou fou fou. 

 

Il me prend la main, la pose entre ses cuisses. 

 

— Tu sens ? Je brûle d’amour pour toi. 

 

Je ferme les yeux. Étouffe un gémissement. 

 

 

*

 

Ensuite, c’est difficile à raconter. 

C’est brouillon. Assez peu agréable. 

Je me souviens de ses mains autour de la bouteille de lubrifiant, de ses doigts froids de liquide. Nos rires, parce que tout semble si mécanique alors, calculé. L’amour n’avait jamais été comme ça entre nous, l’amour avait été des mains glissantes, des langues enduites de salive de sperme et de sueur, l’amour n’avait été que gémissements et frottements instinctifs. 

 

C’était impossible cette fois, parce que j’allais avoir mal. Nous avions tous les deux regardé des films, nous avions tous les deux conscience des gestes à effectuer, et en même temps derrière les écrans tout semblait si facile, il n’y avait qu’à écarter les jambes, fermer les yeux, le visage se crisperait de plaisir. 

 

La réalité nous saute au visage presque immédiatement, quand Louis frotte ses doigts contre moi et que je recule, j’ai peur de ce qui va suivre. J’ai peur de la douleur que je pressens dans mes entrailles. Il me propose d’échanger les rôles, il veut bien essayer lui, mais je refuse, j’ai envie de l’avoir en moi, j’ai l’impression que comme ça il comprendra que je veux tout de lui, tout lui offrir, que je me fous des autres qu’il est le seul à compter que mon monde tourne autour de ses yeux de son sourire de son regard. 

 

Il hoche la tête face à mon refus. Ses mains glissent contre mes cuisses, je m’allonge sur le ventre, le drap est plus rêche que d’habitude sur ma peau, je sens son frottement, la chaleur autour de nous, une mouche qui se frappe à la vitre entrouverte de ma fenêtre. 

 

Mes hanches remontent vers sa bouche lorsqu’il glisse sa langue en moi. Mes bras tremblent violemment, mes jambes aussi. Le sang bat brutalement contre mes tempes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça, c’est juste _bon_ et étrange, ça me fait haleter tellement fort que ma bouche reste ouverte, à mordre l’oreiller. J’ai peur que quelqu’un m’entende, peut-être aussi ai-je encore honte de mon plaisir — les fois d’après ce ne sera plus le cas, Louis aura tout désinhibé, tout exhibé de moi. 

 

Après sa langue il y a lui tout entier, et c’est différent. Cette fois j’ai mal. Il prend son temps, il me parle, je suis incapable de lui répondre, il se retire, revient, à la fin je ne sens plus la douleur, juste une brûlure. Je le sens trembler au-dessus de moi, ses hanches bougent sans qu’il puisse vraiment les retenir, il me dit que c’est bon, qu’il n’a jamais rien ressenti de pareil. Je repense à ses mots avant, il est fou de moi, je ne sais pas si ça veut dire qu’il m’aime, je ne crois pas, la folie  conduit toujours à la destruction de soi des autres, mais au fond je m’en fous, je ne pense pas l’aimer non plus, pas d’un amour conventionnel, c’est quelque chose de plus fort, de plus terrible, c’est quelque chose qui le conduira à crever entre mes bras. 

 

Il y a le bruit de sa peau contre la mienne, il lèche les gouttes de sueur qui roule le long de mon dos, mes cheveux me viennent dans les yeux et je n’entends plus rien d’autre que le bruit de ses gémissements. Peu à peu, je ne sens plus la douleur. C’est quelque chose d’autre. C’est lui. J’ai brutalement conscience de son poids, de la chaleur de son sexe qui coule dans mon corps. J’ai conscience de sa présence au sein même de ma peau. Je plie un peu plus les genoux. L’angle change, nous arrache un cri à tous les deux. Je n’ai même pas le temps de penser que nous sommes trop bruyants, je me plie à nouveau, mon dos se creuse, ses mains s’y perdent, je suis une vague qui s’écoule lentement, trop lentement, et lui s’enfonce en moi, j’ai le gout de sa langue dans la bouche, j’entends sa voix dans l’espace de ma chambre, nos respirations qui s’emballent. La lumière est trop pâle et trop crue à la fois, il ne fait plus chaud, je ne sens rien d’autre que lui. 

 

 

*

 

C’est ça, l’amour. 

 

La fièvre retombe lentement entre nous. 

Je sens Louis en moi, longtemps après qu’il se soit retiré. 

L’obscurité est peu à peu tombée dans la chambre, nous y restons une éternité, allongés l’un contre l’autre, à parler d’un même souffle. Nos lèvres se frôlent à chaque mot, je mélange la couleur de mes yeux et des siens. 

Ses doigts caressent ma peau, entre les cuisses. Mais ça n’a rien de sexuel. Je ressens ça comme un apaisement après le feu qui nous a jeté l’un contre l’autre. 

Sa bouche n’a plus le même goût, il y a un peu de moi sur sa langue. 

 

Je caresse ses bras. Sur son poignet je remarque une marque rouge, je n’y fais pas attention sur le coup, je suis perdu dans l’admiration de ses frissonnements. Je ne pas crois qu’il le remarque, lui. Il s’endort à moitié, son visage me semble être celui d’un garçon bien plus jeune. Le soleil a dessiné sur le haut de son nez des minuscules tâches de rousseur et les mèches les plus longues de ses cheveux ont blondi. 

 

Je respire le calme dans lequel nous a laissé l’amour. 

 

 

*

 

Ensuite, bien après, quand Louis aura quitté ma vie et la sienne, je repenserai à ce moment, le premier où j’ai eu le pressentiment d’une anomalie, d’une bizarrerie sur son corps. 

 

C’était rare, mais ça arrivait. 

 

Louis qui ne quittait pas sa veste pendant quelques jours, qui refusait d’aller à la plage. Louis qui avait des accès de colère. Louis dont les yeux m’apparaissaient rougis par autre chose que l’alcool et l’herbe — qu’il consommait de toute façon rarement. Louis qui éteignait la lumière pour faire l’amour, qui riait, me disait « C’est pour te prouver que je connais ton corps même dans le noir. » Louis dont les yeux disparaissaient dans le vague de la nuit, parfois. Louis qui sursautait inconsciemment lorsque je m’avançais un peu trop brusquement vers lui, qui reculait sa main que j’enserrais dans mon poignet. Louis qui avait des mots durs, des mots venus de nulle part, Louis qui ne cessait de se dévaloriser. Louis qui me disait, à la manière de tous les adolescents, « parfois j’aimerais mieux crever que de continuer à m’emmerder dans ce monde », mais qui semblait le dire vraiment, comme s’il pouvait le faire, que ce n’était pas des paroles en l’air. 

 

Et moi, inconscient devant le danger, je passais un bras autour de ses épaules et embrassait sa tempe. J’avais l’impression idiote que nous étions invulnérables. Je n’avais pas conscience de toutes les failles de Louis, invisibles et pourtant béantes sous mes yeux aveuglés par le soleil, le sel de la mer, la couleur du sexe dans les draps blancs. 

 

Longtemps, je m’en suis blâmé.

 

Je ne savais pas encore qu’il ne suffit pas d’aimer. 

 

 

*

 

 

— On va jamais chez toi. 

— C’est nul chez moi. 

 

Il dit ça lentement, d’une voix un peu absente. On est assis entre les rochers qui surplombent la mer. Louis a les pieds dans le vide. Ces temps-ci il a l’air triste. Je n’ose pas lui demander pourquoi.

 

— Pourquoi ? 

— Y a mon père. 

 

Je le fixe derrière mes lunettes de soleil. Son dos semble brûlant de soleil.

 

— Et alors ? 

— C’est tout. Mon père. 

 

J’attends un peu que le silence revienne, puis j’hasarde :

 

— On est pas obligé d’y aller pour faire l’amour, si c’est de ça dont tu as peur. On peut juste… Traîner. J’aimerais bien voir ta chambre. 

— Non. 

 

Je suis vexé de son refus. Je me lève. Mon ombre semble immense au-dessus de lui. Il se retourne, la peau de sa nuque un peu pliée. 

 

— Quoi ? 

— J’vais me baigner. 

 

Je le plante là. 

 

 

*

 

 

Parfois — souvent — je compte les jours. Il ne me reste plus que deux semaines. Deux semaines à m’enivrer de la peau de Louis, la respirer, la réécrire sous la pulpe de mes doigts. J’essaye de ne pas y penser. Mais j’en parle quand même, par des moyens détournés :

 

— Louis. Tu me passeras ton numéro de téléphone ? 

— Pourquoi faire ? 

 

Il se retourne dans le drap. Son visage est encore à moitié endormi, ses cheveux font des épis au-dessus de sa tête. 

 

— Pour t’appeler quand je serais chez moi.

— Ah. Si tu veux. 

 

Ça me fait mal. J’ai l’impression qu’il s’en fout, que l’idée de me voir disparaître de l’écran de sa vie ne change rien pour lui. 

Je me trompe, bien sûr. Un jour il me dira la peur du départ. Il me le dira les yeux dans les yeux, l’obscurité nous entourant, ce sera dans un pré où nous aurons passé la nuit à faire l’amour dans l’herbe, il enroulera ses bras autour de mes hanches et me dira, brûlant : Harry, j’ai peur d’être sans toi, j’ai peur de ta disparition, du vide que laissera l’absence de ta présence. 

 

À ce moment, dans le lit, j’imagine encore Louis comme un bourreau des coeurs, un Don Juan des temps modernes, je l’imagine dès la fin de l’été se jeter dans d’autres bras, d’autres corps. Je n’ose même pas lui parler de garder le contact, un vrai contact, qui impliquerait une relation. Je n’ose même pas penser que lui voudrait pouvoir me suivre, continuer, prendre le train pour me rejoindre dans la grande ville de mon enfance, quitter son père. Je le crois attaché à ce lieu, ce village mort en hiver et brûlé en été, je lui imagine des vies qu’il n’a pas, des amours qu’il n’a jamais connu. 

 

C’est sûrement ma plus grande erreur, d’avoir cru que Louis était tel quel que je me l’étais toujours imaginé, qu’il ne cachait rien, aucune blessure enfouie. 

 

 

*

 

 

C’est à la plage. Allongé sur sa serviette, tout près de moi, Louis dort au soleil. Ciaran et les autres sont en train de se baigner, Louis ne voulait pas aller à l’eau, je suis resté. Il fait chaud. Je m’amuse depuis quelques minutes avec les mèches trop longues de ses cheveux, je les enroule entre mes doigts. Ça le réveille. Il entrouvre les paupières, me grogne d’arrêter, mais je sais qu’il ne le pense pas vraiment. 

 

— J’ai super chaud. Tu veux pas qu’on aille avec les autres ? 

 

Il se relève, s’assoit, se frotte les yeux. 

 

— Moi non. Mais vas-y si tu veux. 

— Allez… Tu vas presque jamais te baigner.

 

Je lui grimpe dessus. Depuis le départ de Pauline, on ne passe plus beaucoup de temps avec les autres, et j’ai l’impression qu’il m’appartient. Je sais qu’il ne va pas voir ailleurs, parce qu’il est avec moi nuit et jour. Si quelqu’un me le demandait je crois que je dirais : c’est mon copain. 

 

— J’ai pas envie. 

 

Il détourne un peu la tête. Je prends son visage entre mes mains, je l’embrasse. Sa bouche a le goût des Petits Ecoliers qu’il a mangé juste avant de partir, dans la cuisine de mes grands-parents. 

Je fais un caprice. Je ne me rends même pas compte de la façon dont ses yeux brillent, dont ses yeux me supplient de ne pas insister. J’imagine qu’il en fait exprès, sûrement, qu’il va finir par me céder. Je ne comprends pas qu’il est mal à l’aise. Qu’il est en train de se retrancher derrière les barrières de son corps. Je ne comprends pas. 

 

Je soulève son t-shirt d’une main, j’entends mon rire dans ma gorge, je veux le faire rouler par terre, dans le sable, le chatouiller et puis l’embrasser et le tirer à l’eau, j’ai envie de l’embrasser là-bas, dans les vagues. 

 

Il a un mouvement brusque, il me frappe presque. Mais j’ai le temps d’apercevoir le pansement sur son ventre, le sang colorant le tissu. Il y a une seconde de flottement. Mes yeux reviennent sur son visage. J’y lis enfin la culpabilité, la peur, le colère aussi, démesurée. Je ne sais pas si elle m’est adressée, mais je crois que oui. Et quand il se lève, il y a de la honte. Je lui cours après. Il accélère le pas, je crie :

 

— Louis ! C’est quoi ça ? Ralentis, merde…

 

On se retrouve sur la route de la plage. Il n’y a personne. Le goudron me brûle les pieds. Louis avance toujours aussi vite, il court presque. J’accélère, j’enroule mes doigts autour de son poignet, le force à se retourner. 

Ses yeux brûlent de larmes et de rage. Il me hurle dessus. 

 

— Je t’avais dit que je ne voulais pas me baigner ! T’es vraiment chiant, t’as pas le droit de me toucher comme ça… Va te faire foutre. 

 

Je recule. Ses mots me heurtent à toute vitesse, je ne les comprends pas, leur dureté me semble ne pas pouvoir exister. Je le laisse s’enfuir. Il ne se retourne pas. 

 

 

*

 

La dispute s’évanouit. 

C’est l’été, le soleil fait onduler la terre. 

 

Louis revient, pas moi, lui. Il frappe à la porte de mes grands-parents, je lui ouvre. Il me regarde dans les yeux, il dit, tu m’accompagnes au village ?, et bien sûr, je viens. 

 

On prend les vélos, on roule longtemps, le silence est partout avec nous mais la colère s’envole dans le vent. Louis finit par s’arrêter, en plein milieu de la route, il n’y a pas de voiture, juste le bruit des grillons. 

 

— Je voulais pas te crier dessus. 

 

Je lui dis, c’est pas grave. Je ne t’en veux pas. 

 

Il répète :

 

— Je voulais pas. Je me suis emporté. C’était stupide. Ce que j’ai dit, c’était stupide. 

 

Je hoche la tête. Une question me brûle les lèvres, il me devance :

 

— Je me suis fait mal en tombant dans un escalier. 

 

Ça n’explique rien du tout. Et c’est un mensonge. Il sait que j’en ai conscience. Il détourne la tête, ses doigts cherchent machinalement la cigarette derrière son oreille mais il n’en a pas. Je crois que ça l’énerve parce qu’il se rassoit sur la selle du vélo et se remet à pédaler. Je le suis. 

 

On arrive au village, celui-là est plus grand, il y a des boutiques de souvenir avec des dauphins en plastique, des petites pieuvres roses et des espadrilles en toile. On traîne dans les allées poussiéreuses. Je fais essayer à Louis un chapeau de paille, ça nous fait rire, on laisse glisser nos doigts sur toutes sortes de savon, on les respire, j’en achète un pour ma mère, à la noix de coco. Louis s’arrête, il fait frais ici, l’ombre semble adoucir ses épaules :

 

— Tu voudrais quoi, toi, comme souvenir ? 

— Une photo de nous deux. 

 

La réponse est claire. Louis m’a appris ça, cesser d’emprunter des détours, affirmer ses envies, dire les choses telles qu’elles sont. Une photo de nous. C’est ça que je veux. Pour me rappeler de nos sourires.

 

On sort de la boutique, on passe à la poste. On achète des pellicules. Dans ma valise j’ai un appareil, on l’utilisera dès le soir, on s’installera l’un contre l’autre, assis sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, Louis sera en débardeur, sa peau dorée, ses yeux très bleus comme tout au long de cet été, moi, un large sourire, mes cheveux emmêlés, toute notre jeunesse débordante, l’amour dont nous avons été empli, l’amour terrible, violent, passionné, l’amour tendre aussi, l’amour de toutes les premières fois, inoubliable et pourtant si éphémère. Toujours. 

 

Maintenant, quand je regarde cette photo, je m’en rends compte que je ne savais rien de Louis. Je connaissais par coeur sa peau, dans le noir sous le soleil, je connaissais son corps, infiniment, mais de son âme je ne savais rien. Je l’imaginais. L’été rendait notre histoire insaisissable, j’en entrevoyais déjà la fin, peut-être avais-je peur de trop m’attacher. Nos discussions étaient futiles et profondes à la fois, c’était des discussions d’amants à peine adultes,  des idées vaines, des mots enflammés par l’ivresse de notre passion. 

 

L’univers, l’amour, la mort, l’océan, tout y passait, et pourtant je me rends compte à présent que je ne savais rien, ne pouvait pas prévoir. Louis n’avait rien à voir avec les autres, Louis savait tout dissimuler, ses colères et ses peines, Louis, je le devine, s’abreuvait de soleil, d’amour de tendresse, car il savait, il savait, 

 

Que la fin serait triste. 

Définitive. 

 

Et proche.

 

 

*

 

 

— C’est demain.  

 

On est au bar. Assis au milieu des autres. C’est la nuit, il y a des guirlandes autour de nos têtes. La musique est forte. Des couples dansent, enlacés. Ce n’est pas comme la fête de la plage, il y a des adultes. Il y a ma mère et Karim. Même mes grands-parents, avec d’autres. Louis est en face de moi, il y a Ciaran, Amanda, Sarah, Victor, ils parlent tous, je ne les entends. Je ne vois que Louis, son regard sur la foule, sa bouche autour de sa cigarette. 

C’est demain. 

 

— Quoi ? 

— Que tout disparaît. 

 

Personne ne nous entend. Il y a un courant entre nous, un courant de silence. 

Louis détourne le regard. Je crois qu’il est triste. Il ne veut pas que j’en parle, il me l’a dit déjà. J’avais la tête sur son ventre, je soufflais sur son nombril, et il m’a murmuré « Arrête de parler de ça, je ne veux pas savoir, je ne veux pas savoir que bientôt nous n’existerons plus ensemble. » Moi je ne peux pas arrêter d’en parler. J’ai seize ans. Je suis en train de perdre mon premier amour. L’idée même me fait peur. J’imagine que je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer avec la même violence et la même tendresse. J’imagine qu’il sera le seul dans ma vie. 

 

J’ai raison. 

 

Cet amour-là n’aura existé qu’une seule fois, je ne le retrouverais pas. 

 

Jamais. 

 

Louis se lève. Il écrase sa cigarette dans un cendrier, je suis des yeux le mouvement de son poignet. Il disparait dans le bar. Je me lève à mon tour, poursuit ses pas. 

Il pousse la porte des toilettes. Je n’hésite pas. 

La lumière y est aveuglante, ce sont des néons blancs. Les vitres sont sales mais il n’y a pas de tag comme dans les boîtes de nuit. Louis est accoudé au mur. Il n’y a personne dans les cabines, il me fixe. Je m’avance vers lui. Je veux l’embrasser mais il m’arrête. 

 

— Rien ne disparaîtra. 

 

Sa voix dit la vérité. Je tiens entre mes doigts les pans de sa veste en jean. Nos corps sont presque collés l’un à l’autre, et pourtant il me semble très loin de moi.  

 

— Rien ne disparaît, tout est dans la tête, toujours, si tu n’y penses plus alors oui, ça s’effacera. Tu oublieras. 

— Jamais. 

 

Il sourit. Un peu amer. 

 

— Je ne te crois pas. Les gens finissent toujours pas oublier, c’est comme ça. 

— Je ne suis pas « les gens ». 

— Ici, non. Le soleil qui brûle t’empêche de l’être. Mais au milieu des autres, tu le deviendras. 

— Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ? 

 

Il détourne le regard. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il fixe. Mais il a l’air très triste soudain. Pour la première fois, j’entrevois dans ses yeux la lueur perdue de la vie, qui s’éloigne, s’éteint. J’ai peur mais je ne dis rien. J’ai seize ans. Je n’imagine pas pouvoir le sauver de lui-même. Je n’imagine même pas qu’il soit capable de quelque chose de terrible. 

 

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne te crois pas. C’est au-dessus de mes forces il me semble. 

 

À nouveau, il plonge son regard dans le mien. 

 

— Je suppose que je me protège, parce que j’ai peur que tu me déçoives. Je déteste les promesses. 

 

Un nouveau silence, puis, dans un souffle :

 

— C’est pour ça que je ne suis jamais sorti avec quelqu’un, avant toi. 

 

Je suis incapable de lui répondre. La porte s’ouvre derrière nous. Un homme entre, il nous dévisage étrangement. Louis et moi restons silencieux. On l’écoute pisser. Il se racle la gorge plusieurs fois, je crois qu’on le met mal à l’aise. Il part sans se laver les mains. 

 

— Je ne savais pas qu’on sortait ensemble, je finis par dire.  

 

Louis hausse les épaules. 

 

— C’est tout comme, non ? 

— Je crois. 

 

Soudain, il laisse tomber sa tête, comme s’il se rendait qu’elle pesait bien trop lourd, et son front s’appuie sur mon épaule. Je pose ma main dans sa nuque. Je m’attends à ce qu’il pleure mais il ne le fait pas. Sa tristesse est trop immense. Sa tristesse est un trou noir sans fond. 

 

La musique résonne derrière nous et il souffle :

 

— Rentrons chez toi. Faisons l’amour une dernière fois. 

 

Je ferme un instant les yeux. 

Une dernière fois. Oui. 

 

 

 

*

 

 

Notre dernière fois n’en est pas vraiment une. On le refera encore, au petit matin. Sous l’eau claire de la douche. 

 

Mais je touche Louis sans le savoir. 

 

Dans le noir nos corps semblent démultipliés, nos peaux n’ont pas de frontière, elles se mêlent. Lui au-dessus ou moi je ne sais plus, nous sommes devenus versatiles, nous nous coulons dans la chaleur entre les cuisses de l’autre, il n’y a pas de sens, pas de limite. Aucune règle établie. Ses doigts griffent la peau de mon dos, je voudrais qu’il l’arrache, l’a lacère, je voudrais qu’il m’abîme et que jamais plus je ne puisse me relever. 

 

Je suis ce garçon de seize ans qui pense à la mort en faisant l’amour, qui offre son coeur et voudrait en souffrir, qui cherche, peut-être, le désastre. 

 

Louis me l’offre.

Entièrement. 

 

Ses regards sont différents cette nuit-là. Enfiévrés, mais indéniablement tristes. Je me souviens avoir pensé que lui aussi pensait au départ en me caressant, je me souviens m’être dit ça. Maintenant je sais qu’il y avait autre chose. Une mélancolie noire. Mon visage était le dernier, le dernier pour lui. Mon visage représentait la vie. Mon visage allait disparaitre. Lui aussi. 

 

Aurais-je pu le savoir, cette nuit-là ? Aurais-je pu deviner ? 

Je ne crois pas. 

Dans les bras de Louis, je suis ce garçon égoïste qui pense encore être le seul à souffrir, qui pense encore que les autres n’éprouvent rien. Je suis trop jeune encore. Je ne comprends pas la douleur. Je ne lis pas l’envie de mourir. 

 

Et Louis, muré dans son silence, ne me laisse pas l’atteindre. 

 

Mes mains glissent sur sa blessure sur son ventre. La peau est boursouflée. C’est une espèce de coupure. Je le sens frémir, il remonte lentement mon poignet, il dit « ne touche pas s’il-te-plaît ». Je suis trop con. Je ne dis rien. Je n’insiste pas. 

 

Quand j’y repense je me dis que cet instant, ce moment où mes doigts ont touché la plaie, je me dis que ce frémissement de Louis, sa voix sourde ses gestes lents, aurait pu être celui qui aurait tout fait basculer. Un mot seulement. Si j’avais demandé. Si je l’avais poussé à me parler, m’expliquer. Si je l’avais pris dans mes bras, en respirant sa peau, en lui disant « je t’aime, je t’aime tant »… 

 

Ses jambes s’écartent pour me laisser passer. Nos cuisses glissent, je me mords la lèvre. Mon pendentif oscille entre nos deux corps, Louis tend la main, il le serre entre son poing. Attire mon visage au sien en tirant sur le collier. Nos bouches s’entrechoquent, sa langue trouve la mienne. C’est brutal et tendre à la fois, indescriptible. Plus jamais quelqu’un ne m’embrassera comme ça. 

 

Je bouge en lui. Nos gémissements s’emmêlent. Mon front collé au sien, nos lèvres ouvertes, ses mains sur mes fesses, je crois, la peau tendre de son ventre, de sa nuque que j’agrippe. Dehors la musique qui s’emballe, les lumières éclectiques qui traversent la chambre, nous sommes plongés dans un bleu artistique, un rouge, un vert, plus rien n’a de sens, seulement lui, son souffle, le sang que je sens battre dans mes veines. 

 

— Harry… 

 

Il remonte les jambes, les enroulent autour de ma taille. Je suis brûlant, brûlant de lui, de nous. Nos respirations s’emballent, ventres creusés, tremblants, il tourne la tête, j’embrasse sa tempe, c’est maladroit, sa peau transpire, des perles de sueur qui glissent le long de sa poitrine. La chaleur est terrible. 

 

On roule l’un sur l’autre. À l’envers, je ne sais plus vraiment. Membres emmêlés, dédale de corps. Il se dresse au-dessus de moi, il me paraît immense comme ça, dans l’ombre je vois la plaie sur son ventre, elle me paraît béante, je ne regarde pas. Il ferme les yeux. 

 

L’amour est sans fin. En nous, ailleurs, partout. L’amour dure jusqu’au petit matin, sur le sol ses mains se traînent, nos poumons s’emballent, contre le mur son visage se crispe, gémit mon prénom, je suis assoiffé, de lui, de sa peau. 

 

L’amour se fait par cette nuit chaude d’été. 

L’amour est incandescent, brûlant. 

L’amour me fait tout oublier. 

 

Je suis ce gamin de seize ans qui aime pour la première fois, rien d’autre n’a d’importance, les mains de Louis qui se croisent dans mon dos, sa bouche sur ma peau, son corps qui jouit sur le mien, nos regards, nos mots crus, nous n’avons pas de pudeur, à quoi sert d’en avoir ? 

 

Je n’aimerais plus jamais comme ça. 

Dans la chaleur d’un été. 

Je n’aimerais plus jamais personne comme j’ai aimé Louis. 

 

Insouciant face à la tragédie. 

 

 

 

*

 

 

Je ne dirais pas le départ. 

 

La couleur du départ. 

 

Son goût. Goût de sel sur ma bouche, goût amer dans celle de Louis. 

 

Il n’est pas là quand le train part, il ne m’embrasse pas sur le quai.

 

Il ne me dit rien, pas un mot. Les mots viendront après, au téléphone, lui dans un endroit que j’ignore, moi sur le lit dans ma chambre, les yeux ailleurs, l’été me paraîtra déjà si loin. 

 

Je lui laisse mon médaillon. Il y a mon prénom dessus, gravé. Je lui dis, 

 

— Tu me le rendras la prochaine fois qu’on se verra. 

 

Il me sourit, c’est un sourire fade, je pense alors qu’il n’a pas envie, qu’on se revoit. J’ai cette idée là dans la tête. Il est plus âgé que moi. Nos mondes se séparent. Je n’imagine pas qu’il puisse avoir envie de moi, encore, si loin. Je n’imagine pas qu’il espère que je le serre contre lui, que je lui répète, 

 

— Je ne t’oublierais pas, jamais. Attends moi, je t’en supplie, sois courageux. Rejoins-moi ou attends, je te promets qu’un jour nous ne nous quitterons plus, je te promets. 

 

Mais ces mots là sont irréels. Il ne demande rien. Il prend le collier. Le glisse dans sa poche. 

 

Notre histoire n’est pas de celles-là. Notre histoire est celle d’un amour incandescent, un amour qui ne devait durer que le temps d’un été, le temps d’un soleil. Notre histoire est celle de deux êtres qui ont épuisé leurs corps jusqu’à la racine, mais qui jamais, jamais, ne se sont approchés de l’âme. Là est la tragédie. 

 

Le dernier baiser se fait à la porte de ma chambre. Comme le premier. Je connais le goût de sa salive. Mes mains sur ses joues ne sont pas étrangères. Il colle son front au mien, me regarde dans les yeux. Je plonge une dernière fois dans l’océan des siens. C’est là qu’il dit les mots, je n’ai jamais oublié. 

 

— _Je suis si prêt du soleil que je préfère m’y brûler plutôt que de retomber dans l’obscurité._

 

J’ai retrouvé cette phrase, ensuite, dans son journal. Écrite en lettres capitales, derrière la photo de nous deux qu’il avait gardé. Je l’ai retrouvé au milieu des autres mots, qui disait notre amour et la douleur, qui disait tout ce que je n’avais jamais soupçonné en lui.

 

Je me souviens avoir pensé, quand il l’a prononcé, que c’était un poème. Que c’était joli. Que ça me faisait mal d’une façon étrange. Je me souviens de ses yeux, brillants, et puis de son visage qui recule, de ses mains qui me lâchent. Je me souviens avoir quitté ma chambre avant lui, l’avoir laissé derrière. Poids écrasant sur ma poitrine. 

 

Mais j’avais quelque chose en plus que lui n’avait plus :

La certitude que nous allions nous revoir. 

 

Alors, j’ai refermé la porte sur nous. 

 

 

**PARTIE II**

 

 

**Il est grand temps alors de dire combien j’aime ton adolescence**

**Cette discrète éclipse de raison même au plus fort de l’océan quand tu m’entraînes**

**Bleue sur tes pentes impatientes et je me demande quand**

**Viendra mon silence si je t’entendrais encore rire**

 

 

Dans le silence, leurs voix sonnent faux. 

 

Harry, assis sur son lit en tailleur, le programme du cinéma à la main. Il le parcourt pensivement pendant l’appel. Gabriel l’a invité samedi. Il veut trouver un film drôle et romantique. Il veut trouver un film où ils pourront s’embrasser à un moment sans être gênés. Il a envie de faire les choses bien avec Gabriel, parce que Gabriel lui plaît. 

 

Louis, de l’autre côté du téléphone est comme à des kilomètres, des années lumières, plongé dans un été sans fin, une autre dimension. Harry n’a pas oublié Louis. Ce qu’ils ont vécu, ce qu’ils vivent encore. L’amour comme une barre transversale plantée dans son coeur. Il n’a pas oublié. Pas vraiment. Mais il s’imagine Louis sans lui et l’imaginer lui fait mal. Ils ne sont rien de concrets. Louis doit déjà avoir d’autres amant-e-s. Louis doit déjà avoir oublié la chaleur de la peau d’Harry. Alors il se protège, il fait comme si rien n’était important, comme si le manque de Louis n’était pas terrible, chaque jour, comme s’il ne s’était pas jeté sur son téléphone en entendant l’appel. 

 

Il est déçu pourtant, un peu. Il ne se l’avoue pas encore mais c’est cette déception qui va peu à peu faire qu’il n’appellera plus Louis. Jamais. Cet appel est seul et unique. Il entend sa voix presque sans l’écouter. Et c’est la dernière fois. 

 

— Alors, c’est bien, tes cours ? 

 

La voix de Louis est si lointaine. Harry hoche la tête, se rappelle soudain qu’il ne peut pas le voir. Il souffle :

 

— Ça va. Et toi ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? 

— Oh… Pas grand chose. 

 

 _Je m’emmerde._ Harry enroule son doigt autour du fil du téléphone, allonge ses jambes sur le lit. 

 

— Tu en as mis du temps avant de me téléphoner. 

 

Trois mois. Depuis la fin de l’été. 

 

— C’est vrai… Je ne voulais pas t’ennuyer. 

 

Harry hoche à nouveau la tête. Il sait que c’est un mensonge. Ses yeux se perdent dans le vide. Il a mal au coeur. Il repense aux mains de Louis sur son dos. Il n’arrive plus à réaliser que tout ça a eu lieu. L’amour. L’été lui semble si loin. Tout ce qu’il a ressenti est resté dans cet été, dans le soleil et sa chaleur immense. 

 

— Tu m’ennuies pas. 

— Est-ce que tu reviens pour les vacances d’hiver ? 

 

Harry ne perçoit pas l’espoir dans la voix de Louis. Il a l’impression que la question est détachée, qu’au fond, il s’en fout un peu de ce qu’il va répondre. Il pense aussi à l’invitation de Gabriel, la promesse d’un chalet dans la montagne, celui de ses parents. Harry n’a jamais été au ski. Harry a envie de Gabriel, sans arrêt. 

 

— Je crois pas, non. 

— D’accord. 

— Tu voulais que je vienne ? 

— Non, pas forcément. Tu dois avoir mieux à faire de toute façon. 

 

Amertume qu’Harry n’entend pas. Il hésite à lui parler de Gabriel. Il repense à la façon dont Louis envisageait l’amour, libérée. Il décide finalement qu’il ne veut pas lui raconter. 

Le souffle de Louis résonne dans l’appareil, quand il murmure :

 

— Tu penses à moi parfois ? À nous.

 

Le ton est hésitant. Harry ferme les yeux. Dans le silence et le noir complet de ses paupières, il a l’impression de retrouver Louis. Le sien. Celui qui le faisait trembler. Celui pour qui il aurait pu mourir. Pas cette voix si distante, à l’autre bout du monde. 

 

— Oui… Tout le temps. 

 

Louis ne dit pas que lui aussi. Ce sont des mots qu’il est incapable de prononcer, le plus souvent. Il tient le téléphone entre ses mains. Ses yeux sont brouillés de larmes. Le goût des médicaments lui donne la nausée. La voix d’Harry est lente. 

 

— Je cherche dans les visages à retrouver le tien, mais je ne trouve pas. 

— Je suis le seul visage qui importe ? 

 

Une hésitation. Harry ne peut pas mentir. 

 

— Non. Il y en a d’autres. Quelques uns. Mais aucun qui puisse me bouleverser comme le tien l’a fait. 

— Je ne voulais pas te bouleverser. 

 

_Je voulais faire en sorte que tu m’aimes à t’en crever le coeur. Je voulais qu’on se crève le coeur à deux. Mais peut-être que tout seul, c’est mieux._

 

— Qu’est-ce que tu voulais ? 

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas. 

 

Un silence. Harry demande :

 

— Est-ce que c’était un rêve, nous ? 

— Parfois… J’ai l’impression. 

— Tu es si loin de moi. J’ai peur de t’oublier, je crois que c’est ce qui arrive. 

— Je te l’avais dit. 

 

 

Il n’y a aucune trace d’humour dans cette réponse. Harry secoue la tête. Il a envie de le contredire mais il sait, il sait que Louis, oui, avait raison. Il murmure :

 

— Pardon… Ici, le ciel est gris… Le vent me pique les joues. Il n’y a rien de brûlant. Ma peau ne transpire plus. Les corps sont lisses et froids. Je n’arrive plus, je n’arrive plus… 

 

Louis ne répond pas. Qu’y a t-il à répondre ? 

Le silence s’étale. 

Les coeurs sont crevés, éventrés. 

 

Harry ouvre à nouveau les paupières. Ses yeux tombent sur le programme du cinéma. Il se redresse lentement. Il n’aime pas entendre la voix de Louis, finalement. Il se sent triste, si triste. Il serre le téléphone entre ses doigts, il souffle quand même, c’est douloureux : 

 

— Louis je n’aimerais jamais quiconque plus fort que toi. 

 

Louis ferme les yeux. 

Son coeur est lent. 

Tous ces mots d’amours qui résonnent et sonnent creux, tous ces mots hurlants le manque et tous ces mots disant aussi l’oubli, la fin d’un monde. 

Et pourtant, 

 

_Je sais Harry, je sais, j’ai su que l’été ne serait qu’un espace figé entre tes bras. Et que rien ne pourrait être sauvé._

 

Il ne répond pas. Harry soupire à l’autre bout du fil. Louis le devine déçu. Lassé peut-être. C’est pour ça qu’il a mis tant de temps à lui téléphoner. Il avait peur de sa voix. Il avait peur de sa voix lui parlant d’autres univers. Il avait peur de sa voix ne lui appartenant plus, ne résonnant plus au creux de sa seule oreille. 

 

Il a eu raison d’avoir peur. Quelque chose a changé. 

 

Il s’accroche au téléphone. Il ne pleure pas. Mais sa bouche a le goût amer de la douleur. 

 

— Je crois que je ne serais plus là l’été prochain, murmure t-il. 

 

Est-ce que Harry comprend ? Lui aussi, serre le téléphone. Comme s’il s’agissait de Louis qu’il voulait retenir. Mais Louis ne peut pas être retenu. 

 

— Tu pars ? 

— Oui. Je ne sais pas encore où.

— Je comprends. 

 

Harry pleure. Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Les larmes sont salés sur sa langue. Il répète :

 

— Je comprends…

— Je déposerais quelque chose pour toi chez tes grands-parents. 

— Pour qu’on se retrouve ? 

— Oui… Pour ça.

 

La voix de Louis est en train de disparaître. Est-ce qu’il s’éloigne du téléphone ? Est-ce qu’il veut raccrocher ? La gorge d’Harry s’étrangle. 

 

— On se retrouvera, hein, Louis on se retrouvera ? 

 

Il y a un petit rire, bas. Les yeux de Louis sont clos, il souffle, c’est comme un dernier baiser :

 

— Bien sûr. Quelque part. Ailleurs. Les gens qui s’aiment ne peuvent pas se perdre. 

 

Le téléphone glisse lentement de ses mains. Harry l’entend à peine murmurer :

 

— Et j’ai l’empreinte de ta peau sur la mienne… Tout le soleil, de ton sourire. 

 

C’est le silence ensuite. 

Un silence épais et lourd. 

Harry écoute. Incapable de parler. 

Il croit que Louis a raccroché. 

 

Il le croira longtemps, jusqu’à apprendre, la vérité. 

Jusqu’à tenir entre ses doigts, un an plus tard, assis sur le lit de sa chambre d’été, assis sur le lit où la peau de Louis s’était mêlée à la sienne, le journal, le journal avec tous les mots, les mots durs tendres doux les mots de la lumière éteinte dans les yeux de Louis, les mots amers les mots terribles les mots qui ne voulaient rien d’autre que s’effacer les mots qui lui disait, à lui, _ne m’en veux pas. Ne m’en veux pas._

 

_Je n’ai jamais voulu que tu me sauves de moi-même._

_Tu as fait mieux._

_Tu m’as aimé._

_Je sais que c’était ça._

_Je t’ai aimé aussi, sans le dire._

_J’espère que tu l’avais compris._

 

_Je n’ai jamais voulu que tu me sauves de moi-même._

_C’était terrifiant, d’être moi, tu sais._

_Entre tes bras j’avais l’impression que ce n’était plus le cas._

_Ou un peu moins._

 

_Je n’ai jamais voulu que tu me sauves de moi-même._

_Je n’ai jamais voulu que tu saches._

_Je voulais que tu m’aimes, de toute ton âme, je voulais_

_Que tu touches mon corps, sans savoir, le désastre,_

_Les ténèbres._

 

_Je voulais que tu rallumes la lumière de mes veines,_

_Mais je savais, j’ai toujours su,_

 

_Que le ciel brûlant de l’été,_

_Que tes yeux verts adolescents,_

_Que ta peau nue collante de sel,_

_Que tes soupirs et tes sourires,_

 

_Seraient notre première et notre dernière fois._

 

 

 

 

**FIN.**

 


End file.
